Corey bio rewritten!
by Corey the Hedgehog
Summary: Live out the rewritten life of corey's bio. I put alot more work in to it. Rated T Later on.


It was July 7th that chocolate was introduced into the world, but this was 2000 we're talking about,so this date was the start of a new hero born to Sonic and Amy Hedgehog. The couple already had 2 kids. Several years ago, Sonic decided to make his move and ask Amy to marry him, and boy was she enthusiastic. On August 15th, 1997 they were married at the Holy church and 10 months later, Amy had their first child, a 6 ounce brown hedgehog whose sleeping pose reminded them of a baby pig. They had decided a month early what the baby's name would be- Ryan if it was a boy, Ryland if it was a girl. Ryan Chuck Hedgehog was born on June 19th, 1998. Then another 10 months later, Amy had her second child. Like Ryan, who still slept like a baby pig, they had also picked names early. Jimmy if it was a boy, Jill if it was a girl. Jill Aleena Hedgehog was born on April 16th, 1998. Then the couple started getting ready for their third kid.

It was November 30th, 1999, which was convenient because Sonic had the day off from his job as chief of police. Everything was calm, until 5:04 in the afternoon.

"How are you doing Amy?" Asked Sonic. "Just fine."But suddenly, Amy felt a painful blow as if being hit with a baseball bat. "Amy, what's wrong?" Asked Sonic, trying, but not keeping calm at all. "Get me to the stinkin hospital!" Yelled Amy in pain. Sonic quickly got Amy into his car and also called his dad to watch after Ryan and Jill. Sonic was worried about Amy for the first time. What if she's dying? Maybe poisoned by Eggman. Sonic rushed Amy to the hospital and when Amy was in the care unit, Sonic stayed behind in the waiting room. Nothing happened for a hour, and that started to worry Sonic. He had a horrible feeling that Amy was dying but the doctors woulden't tell him because they didn't want him to be heartbroken. Sonic wanted to run into the hospital room and see Amy. He sat there for a long time just waiting and fighting himself from running into the doctor's room and going crazy. Until Amy came out and immediately said: "I'm pregnant."

Sonic drove Amy home the same day Amy was in pain and she announced the shocking news. How would he figure out that Amy was pregnant? As Sonic drove into the driveway of his house on Turnoff road. Sonic brought Amy inside the house and sat on the couch. "Amy, how are you pregnant?" Asked Sonic. "I mean I haven't done anything." Amy smiled. "Well I took some pregnancy tests and when I was in pain, boom! It happened." Sonic stared at her for a while and finally spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Sonic with concern. "I didn't want to freak you out, you ever wondered where I went out at 3:00? To the doctor and pharmacy." Said Amy. Sonic stared at her in disbelief, then he spoke. "Ok." Said Sonic.

9 months later was the day of July 6th, 2000. Sonic was making dinner until he heard Amy scream. For a second, he thought she was in danger. He rushed to where Amy was to find her, not with a bullet in her head, or a knife in her back. But she was twisting and turning on the ground. As Sonic got closer, he saw: Water? Sonic realized that Amy was in labor, and he had to hurry, Sonic rushed Amy into his Honda and set off for the nearest hospital. Sonic got to Easttown hospital and made sure Amy got into the intensive care unit.

2 hours passed by and everytime Sonic checked on Amy, she was still in labor. During the process through, Amy began yelling curse words like the D word and the F word. Sonic was sitting there until someone came in the door, Sonic recognized that famliar face. The face had a childish face, and orange fur. The person also had white chest hair and 2 tails. This person's name, was Miles Prower, although everyone called him Tails. "Sonic!" Said Tails in amazement of seeing his friend. Sonic stared in awe, he could not believe Tails was here. "Tails, what are you doing here?" Asked Sonic, who was amazed that he was speaking. "Amy invited us all to see the baby." Said Tails. Soon, his wife Cream walked into the room, shook Sonic's hand, and sat down next to Tails. Soon everyone arrived. Knuckles and his wife, Rouge, Shadow and Maria, The chaotix, Manic and Mina, Ash and Sonia, and Tikal. The only two missing were Silver and Blaze. Well, Sonic knew why.

While Amy was pregnant, when Silver and Blaze were having their second child, their old rival Mephiles, burst into the room, and first murdered Silver. Blaze escaped and teleported their two kids to a unknown location. Then, Mephiles murdered Blaze. When Sonic heard about this, Sonic was extremely upset.

Suddenly, a nurse came into the room and informed Sonic that Amy had given birth. Sonic walked into the room where Amy was in and saw her holding a bundle. She pulled the bundle off and she saw a baby hedgehog, who had grey a weird scar on his head. "All right he's-" Sonic was cut off by Amy. "No, not Carlos. I'll name him Corey."


End file.
